


当场被捕 (Caught) BY DictionaryWrites

by sanarubya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanarubya/pseuds/sanarubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔在汉尼拔的办公室自慰，他被抓个正着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	当场被捕 (Caught) BY DictionaryWrites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812022) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



威尔兴奋地小小吸了一口气，有些颤抖。他不确定自己能做到这个。这整个该死的想法让他的阴茎硬得发痛，让他想要被狠狠操弄。汉尼拔一时半会不会回来，所以他大概不会被发现。

他小心翼翼地解开皮带，拉下裤链把阴茎从牛仔裤中抽出来。 终于握住茎身时他如释重负地松了一口气，开始在手里抽送起来，发出一些几不可闻的柔软呜咽。“操。”他小声地自言自语。

他想着汉尼拔，想象他正坐在这个宽敞办公室对面的扶椅上。他想象着，就像他曾一百次幻想过的那样，想象自己弯下膝盖跪在沙发前然后爬过去，把手扣在汉尼拔的膝盖上，低下头。

他想象他嘴里的阴茎的重量，想象它的味道，陈年葡萄酒的苦涩味道。操，威尔太他妈的想要了。他得要那根阴茎在他的屁股里，操他。他更加用力的撸动自己的阴茎，呼吸沉重。拇指在龟头上滑动，他简直无法自拔地爱上了他的手带来的感觉。

当威尔射出来的时候，眼前迸射出一片白芒。他猛地仰头靠在椅背上，全身瘫软。他慢慢平稳呼吸，盯着手中的白浊发愣。又用力咽了口口水后，他终于恢复了正常，弯腰向前抽出一张纸巾擦干净他的手。

“真是一段非常令人愉悦的表演。”威尔惊叫一声——像他的一只狗一样，整个人都跌进椅子里，飞快地扭过头目瞪口呆地看向汉尼拔。

“妈的，我操，对不起，抱歉，我——我只是，呃，我......”

“决定在我的办公室正中间取悦你自己。”汉尼拔补充道，带着完全愉悦的微笑。

“我只是——呃——好吧。”他干脆停了下来。“对不起。”

“你似乎并不十分歉疚。”汉尼拔咕哝着。威尔瞪大眼睛吃惊地看着他。操，他的拉链还开着，他的阴茎还垂在外面。威尔试图用颤抖的手把胯下的垂软塞回去，但汉尼拔抬起一只手，发出一个短促的声音。

“啊，啊，啊。现在，从沙发上下来，跪下。献上这样一场表演之后留下我一个人解决自己的烦恼，老实说这真是太不公平了。”威尔发出一声呜咽。他迫不及待地点了点头，移动身体开始服从指令。

 

—FIN—


End file.
